


Nine Dart Finish

by donotgobeyondthispoint



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jesse McCree, Deepthroating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donotgobeyondthispoint/pseuds/donotgobeyondthispoint
Summary: McCree loses a bet and Roadhog has his way with him. Pure smut.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Nine Dart Finish

McCree gulped, sitting naked with his legs folded neatly under his bare ass on the hotel room's floor. He looked on in horror as Roadhog unzipped his pants and hefted his massive dick out. It looked like it was twelve inches long and thick as a beer can.  
"Ain't there any other way we can settle this?" McCree stammered, hopelessly eyeing the massive boner.  
"No way mate, you lost fair and square. This is the prize we agreed on, and you're gonna keep your word," Junkrat said, turning on a little gray camera and starting to record.  
McCree swallowed again, watching Roadhog lazily stroke his gargantuan hard-on.  
"Fair and square my ass. Y'all set me up," McCree muttered, angrily. The pair had been challenging him at darts every day for a month, betting increasingly ridiculous things every match. This time, when Junkrat grinned slyly and told him that if he lost, he would have to let Junkrat and Roadhog do whatever they wanted to him for as long as they wanted, any time they felt like it, he didn't even hesitate to accept. Their ridiculous bet was par for the course, but they never won. In fact, he was barely even listening to them, already lining up his first shot. "Beat that!" he had shouted, smugly, standing back and crossing his arms with a grin on his face. A grin that faded quickly once Roadhog stepped forward, throwing all his darts perfectly into the triple twenty slot on the target. As the game went on, McCree had realised with horror that it wasn't just a fluke. Roadhog didn't miss a single shot the whole game. It was a nine-dart finish, a feat of true dart mastery. He would have been thoroughly impressed if he hadn't bet his body on Roadhog losing. Junkrat cackled wildly, jabbing his finger towards McCree.  
"You lost!" he screeched happily. "Roadie beat you! Now you've gotta pay up!"  
Despite McCree's many protests they had driven him to a hotel where they already had a room waiting, and McCree reluctantly followed them inside. They had honored every one of their insane bets. They kept their word, and he was honor-bound to do so as well. Despite his better judgement.  
McCree glared up at Roadhog as he shook his meat over McCree's head. Junkrat orbited around them, focusing his camera on McCree as Roadhog flopped his massive cock onto McCree's face. He slapped it up and down a few times. McCree glowered, blinking at the smacking noise.  
"Don't be shy, cowboy," Junkrat cooed. McCree reluctantly grabbed Roadhog's junk, scowling. His fingers could barely close around it.  
"Go on, give it a shake!" Junkrat urged. McCree obeyed Junkrat's command, shaking it gently.  
"Damn, it's heavy," he muttered, squeezing it in his hand. Roadhog thrusted gently, his dick twitching impatiently.  
"Put it in your mouth," Junkrat said, eyes sparkling with devious glee. McCree blanched. He looked nervously past the camera at Junkrat.  
"Get to it. You lost, remember?"  
McCree swallowed again and opened his mouth, gently leaning forward. He closed his lips around the very tip, hesitantly sucking on it. Roadhog bucked his hips slightly.  
"Come on, we haven't got all day," Junkrat said, impatiently.  
McCree opened his mouth wider. Just the head of Roadhog's penis almost filled his mouth completely. He swallowed uncomfortably. Roadhog thrust forward a bit, touching McCree's uvula with his dick. McCree gagged and turned away, leaving Roadhog's head covered with slobber and dripping precum.  
"Fuck me!" McCree spat, coughing. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
"That's the idea," Junkrat sneered. McCree glared at him.  
"You know I didn't mean it like that," he growled.  
Roadhog grunted, waving his dick at McCree and poking his lips with it. McCree reluctantly opened his mouth. Roadhog didn't hesitate, immediately thrusting his dick forward. McCree gagged again, pulling the slobbery rod out of his mouth.  
"Fuck! Slow down, it's my first time," he pleaded, scowling up at Roadhog, who grunted impatiently in reply. He gingerly took it in his mouth again, slowly leaning forward. It was poking at the back of his throat, but there was still more to come. He slid his mouth forward, fighting his gag reflex. He was almost at the base when he gagged again, violently. He recoiled, but Roadhog grabbed the back of his head and forced him down, all the way to the balls. He moaned, saliva gushing from his nose and mouth in sudden, forceful streams as he choked on Roadhog's knob. Roadhog pulled his cock out of McCree's throat for a moment, allowing him to breathe, before he thrust it back in, violently fucking McCree's throat with no mercy. McCree's moans of protest did nothing to slow Roadhog's brutal momentum. Strings of slobber flung themselves from McCree's mouth as he struggled to breathe. He whimpered as Roadhog pulled out suddenly, shooting a thick load into McCree's open mouth, down his throat.  
McCree slouched forward, taking ragged, deep breaths. Roadhog's jizz dribbled from his lips, down his chin into his beard. He swallowed unhappily.  
"Tired?" Junkrat sneered. McCree glared in response, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.  
"Get used to it," Junkrat said, grinning. "It won't be long until Roadie's ready to go again. And it won't be your mouth he's fucking this time," he said, tossing McCree a bottle of lube. "Better get yourself ready," he sneered.  
"Fuck you," McCree growled. Junkrat shrugged.  
"Lube's optional, if you don't want it give it back," He said, holding out his hand. McCree glared at him, angrily tearing open the bottle and dumping some lube in his hand. He reached behind himself slowly, clumsily rubbing his fingers all over his back door. He covered his eyes with his other hand, blushing. He pushed a finger inside, slowly. Suddenly, he was hard as a rock. He tentatively slipped another finger in. He blushed harder, angry that he was enjoying himself.   
"You like playin' with your pussy, don't you?" Junkrat teased.   
McCree scowled at him, face red. He was right, but McCree didn't want to admit it.  
"Ain't a pussy. It's an ass hole," he muttered, disgusted and ashamed by the idea of his butthole being thought of in that way.  
"Not for much longer," Junkrat said. "Soon you'll be begging for Roadhog to wreck your little manpussy."  
McCree flipped him off with his free hand, gently fucking himself with the other. "Fuck you, ratface." Junkrat didn't take his insult to heart. It was hard to take any jabs that a man made while he was kneeling below you fingering himself seriously.  
Junkrat leered down at him. "You sure that's enough lube? Did you get any inside?"  
McCree snarled at him, about to say something, but he was cut off when Roadhog gave a thumbs up to Junkrat, his monster dick once again standing at attention. "Looks like Roadie's ready for more," Junkrat hummed, in a warning tone.  
McCree hastily dumped more lube into his hand and quickly shoved his fingers back in his rear. His dick twitched happily. Roadhog noticed and gently grabbed it, stroking it a few times before circling around to McCree's back.  
McCree gasped as Roadhog pulled his fingers out, replacing them with one of his. It was a lot bigger than both his fingers combined. He leaned forward, placing his hands on the floor. He arched his back a little. Roadhog began sliding his finger in and out. McCree closed his eyes, furrowing his brow and biting his lip, before quickly looking to see if Junkrat was watching. He didn't want him to see that he was enjoying this. Junkrat and his camera were focused on McCree's back end. McCree sighed and let himself relax. Roadhog pushed his finger in deeper. He hadn't expected to enjoy this sensation. Maybe this won't be so bad, he thought. Too soon. Roadhog shoved another finger in suddenly and stretched him out more. It hurt. So much for enjoying it. Roadhog pumped his fingers in and out, slow at first, then speeding up. McCree growled, shutting his eyes tight and gritting his teeth. Junkrat circled around, getting all angles.  
McCree had just gotten used to the second finger when roadhog pulled them out. He grunted, secretly lamenting the loss. His asshole winked at Roadhog, who grabbed him by the waist, effortlessly maneuvering him to a better position, on all fours. He unzipped his pants and his monster cock flopped out, resting on top of McCree's ass and the small of his back. McCree gulped.  
"Ready?" Roadhog grunted. McCree hid his face in his hands and nodded. Roadhog started grinding his cock against the outside of McCree's hole. McCree put his hands down and looked over his shoulder at Roadhog, relieved that he was only rubbing it on the outside. His relief was short-lived. Roadhog lined up and thrust halfway in, catching McCree off guard. McCree moaned, a surprised and pained, yet pleasured sound. Roadhog pulled all but the tip out, and then pushed back in, never going further than halfway. Roadhog kept fucking McCree like that for a few minutes, until he felt McCree relax. Throwing restraint to the wind, Roadhog started going ham, jackhammering McCree's butthole without mercy. McCree cried out, a pained growl. The sound excited Roadhog further, and he started pounding harder. McCree moaned, long, deep, and loud, the sound hiccuping to the rhythm of Roadhog's forceful thrusts.   
"I think he's starting to like it," Junkrat teased, watching McCree's eyelids droop and his eyes wander upwards, crossing slightly. Roadhog started going even faster. Every thrust sent a shockwave through McCree's body. He whimpered when Roadhog pulled out, leaving his asshole gaping, dribbling lube and precum.  
"F-F... Fuck," he stuttered, his voice breathy and hoarse.  
Roadhog flipped him over, folding him in half and pinning his knees to his shoulders. He positioned his dick over McCree's wide open hole and slammed down. McCree groaned, his hands clawing at the floor. Roadhog pumped his dick in and out, hammering McCree's prostate mercilessly. McCree moaned loud enough that someone upstairs yelled for them to quiet down. Roadhog shoved a finger in McCree's mouth to shut him up. McCree's eyes rolled back and he gave a muffled sigh as he came, his own jizz squirting onto his chest. Roadhog just kept fucking McCree, bouncing him off the floor brutally. Junkrat circled behind them to get a good angle of McCree's hole being pulverized. Roadhog thew his head back, his whole body quivering as he shot his huge load inside McCree's warm hole, filling it to overflowing.  
McCree whimpered as Roadhog's huge dick slid out of him, leaving his hole gaping and dribbling spunk. Roadhog gave a happy thumbs up to the camera, sitting back and panting.  
"Bang up job, mate," Junkrat said, patting Roadhog on the back. "Look at the beautiful mess you made." He moved around McCree carefully, trying his best to capture the raunchy scene in all its debaucherous glory.  
"What say we go get some grub, eh Roadie? You must be knackered from all that diggin'," Junkrat said, gesturing towards the door.  
"We'll be back for round two later. Don't go anywhere!" Junkrat said, training the camera on McCree's gape. McCree rolled over, sticking his ass up in the air, his wet hole twitching as cum squirted out of it. He held up a middle finger weakly.  
"F-fuck you... Fuckin' broke my ah... asshole..."  
"And that's a rap," Junkrat said, turning the camera off and following Roadhog out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> First time I ever wrote anything, of course it's porn  
> Lemme know how you feel about it ☺


End file.
